


【一个鸡脖特的脑洞】Night Flight

by living1on1Mars



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/living1on1Mars/pseuds/living1on1Mars
Summary: 今年三月份写的短篇，最好不要看了哈哈哈哈，没有文笔可言，就是一个脑洞。我就是雷人糊逼文作者，怪丢人的，但就是想存一下文。
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Kudos: 2





	【一个鸡脖特的脑洞】Night Flight

老页整天都在盘算着日子，终于盼到了能寄出这封信的一天。  
这轮演出可算是结束了，老罗累坏了，70多岁的老头了还在到处跑演出着实不易，一到酒店就瘫在床上睡着了。  
次日，老罗收到了一封来信，那熟悉的字迹，显然是在大洋彼岸，与自己阔别已久的挚友——吉米页寄来的，内容很简短：  
“嘿，罗伯特，我亲爱的老朋友，近来可好？你的演出应该已经结束了，如果你不介意的话，我们可否见个面？看呐，不知不觉我们的友谊已经横跨了半个世纪。”  
“啊，兄弟，我可想死你啦！”老罗简直激动得要跳起来，他无时无刻不想念着老页，想他想得发狂，此时他简直能看到老页在写这封信时藏不住笑容的脸。老罗立即买了回家的飞机票，并电话告知老页。他放下了手边的一切，已经做好了打算，这次回到老页的身边，就不再离开了。是的，他要回家了。  
老罗刚下飞机，两人几乎同时看见了站在不远处的对方，他们以尽可能快的速度奔向对方，直接紧紧抱在了一起，引起一阵强烈的冲撞。老罗甚至没忍住直接亲在了老页的脸上。老页笑得好开心：“我好多年前看了你的采访，你说我们拥抱得不够多，从今天起，我们每天都拥抱！”  
他们又变成了当年手拉手的好朋友小页和小罗，又像从前那样粘在一起读书看报，一起去完成了九十年代没完成的“走遍千山万水”的愿望。最终来到了北非的高山上，靠着叙旧，回忆他们共同走过的那五十年度过余生。  
友谊啊，是如此神奇如此美妙！

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次给鸡脖特写文，嗯，也是我第一次正经地写我船的文。灵感源于齐柏林飞艇的歌Night Flight。我坚决不给鸡脖特开车（虽然俩确实干过那种事儿），我站二人的友谊（bromance）！呜呜呜做个梦挺好，毕竟因为他们的那些经历，他们不可能走遍千山万水。他们关系固然好，但本身就有着不同的观念，当然，放下身边的亲友远走高飞也并不现实。


End file.
